


Conversations with Demons

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Demons, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Matsumoto teaches Father Sakurai about demons.Day 4 of #SakumotoWeek





	Conversations with Demons

Matsumoto pulls him into his expensive car after Sho fumbles with the keys to the church. It shouldn’t be locked up so early even without vespers that night, but Sho won’t ignore his duties even though he is essentially breaking his vows to follow this demon.

Sho had expected to be dragged to the rectory, attached to the church, but Matsumoto throws him into the passenger seat and they drive off, Sho essentially stuck now with his decision. He supposes this is why Matsumoto had not gone for the closest horizontal space. He did not want to risk his prey running away. It makes Sho feel powerless. He should get out of the car. He should—

“Stop that,” Matsumoto says and Sho looks over at him, frowning.

“Stop what?”

“You think too much.”

Sho looks down at his hands. “I’m not thinking enough.” He’s letting a demon take him somewhere to have his way with him. He’s definitely not thinking enough.

“What do you know of demons, Father?” Matsumoto changes the topic instead, eyes on the road ahead of them. They’re headed toward the more high-end part of town and Sho plays with his own fingers, nervous.

“They are creatures that have forsaken God,” Sho says, glancing at Matsumoto from the corner of his eye. “Human souls that have turned away from grace.”

“And what does the Church do when one is spotted?”

“We…we’re supposed to call in for back up. Exorcists that know how to deal with demon threats.”

“And you haven’t.” Sho winces. “Why?”

“Because…” Sho bites at his lower lip. “Because you haven’t hurt anyone.”

“I might hurt you,” Matsumoto takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at Sho. The priest doesn’t meet his gaze.

“You won’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Sho swallows, thinks. Nods. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’ve seen you with my parish. You are…kind. Confusingly so.”

“What makes it so confusing?”

“Because you’re a demon. Demons aren’t supposed to be…kind.”

Matsumoto laughs. “Yes well, I suppose there are unkind demons. Like there are unkind humans.” They pass through massive iron gates to a house that is much larger than anything Sho has seen.

“I didn’t know there were houses like these here,” Sho blinks up in awe, forgetting his own nervousness and misgivings.

Matsumoto glances over at Sho, a small smile on his face. “An unexpected find, I assure you.”

Sho looks over at him and frowns. “Did you kill them?”

“If I did, would you call your exorcists on me?”

“Yes.”

“Then, no. I didn’t kill them.” Matsumoto opens his door. “Come now, it’s time for us to eat.”

Right. Sho was only a meal. Incubi fed on sexual energy and Sho had agreed to this in his own pleasure-filled haze.

He follows Matsumoto into his house, looking around curiously. It’s true that Matsumoto is nothing like demons he’s seen at the seminary, none were so put together. And that’s part of the reason why he hadn’t been on the phone to the Vatican at once. He thought that maybe he had been dreaming those eyes, the aura of darkness he can almost see if he squints hard enough. But Matsumoto seemed almost too human, albeit a bit stand-offish. It might come with the age or the fact that he seems from an entirely different pedigree than the lower level demons they have priests deal with at seminaries. If Matsumoto wasn’t harming anyone, then Sho thought it’d be best to leave it all alone, lest bloodshed comes to his parish.

But then the demon started coming after him. And yet, he still didn’t call the exorcists. He was in this too deep.

He’s surprised when Matsumoto leads him to a kitchen and not the bedroom, taking out a pot and pan after gently pushing Sho into a counter-side stool.

“What are you doing?” Sho asks as Matsumoto fills the pot with water.

“Making us dinner,” Matsumoto answers.

“You mean…you actually eat?”

Matsumoto laughs at that. “Of course I actually eat. I don’t just live on sex, you know.”

“But you’re an incubus!”

Matsumoto shakes his head in amusement. “You have very low opinions of demons, don’t you?”

“I’m a man of the cloth, of course I have low opinions of demons.”

“Demons are more than just what your bible tells you,” Matsumoto points at him with a wooden spoon.

“Oh? And are you going to teach me about demons, Matsumoto-sensei?”

“That and more,” the expression that Matsumoto’s face takes on makes Sho blush and he looks away. Sho sits in silence for a moment longer, watching the other cook. He was much more proficient than Sho in this.

“How old are you?” he asks suddenly, curious.

“Older than most, younger than a few.”

“That isn’t an answer.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask someone’s age?” Matsumoto says, bemused.  “Tell me why you’ve agreed to this, Father.”

Sho’s eyes narrow. “You know why.”

“No, I don’t,” Matsumoto sets about the kitchen, gathering ingredients as the pot comes to a boil. “I expected that I’d have to have you over a pew before you’d even consider following me here.”

“Over a pew—” Sho sputters. “I will not let you defile the nave like that!”

“Maybe not right now,” Matsumoto hums, adding a pinch of salt. “Tell me, then, why you said yes.”

“I didn’t say yes.”

“Semantics,” Matsumoto waves his hands.

“You…” Sho looks away. “You were gone for a month.”

“And you missed me?”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“I was worried you were off attacking someone else!”

“And you think offering yourself up will stop me from feeding on someone else?”

“S—Something like that!” The stutter gives him away. Matsumoto grins.

“Oh, so it’s more than just that isn’t it?” One of the burners clicks off, the sizzle of the pan dissipating. “Is it because you’re attracted to me?”

“You’re a sex demon, of course I’m attracted to you,” Sho glares. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“That has everything to do with it.” A plate is put down in front of Sho. “Eat up, you’ll need your strength.”

“We’re having sex, not running a marathon,” Sho says.

“Sex demon.” Matsumoto reminds him.

Sho takes a large bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *tries to throw them on a bed*  
> Sakumoto: *talks instead*
> 
> i feel like these characters are not listening to me anymore.


End file.
